BETA TIMELINE
A REVIEW WRITTEN BY Dani. WARNING!! THEIR WRITING IS INACCURATE AT TIMES AND ONLY RECALLS MOST INFORMATION THAT INVOLVES THEIR OCS!!! - So Orignally back in the way beginning. The main idiots, Cap, Fish, Paige, Cardinal, Spike kinda accidentally found eachother in the forest and decided to share camp. After a little bit of talking Love stumbled along with Sam who was cursed as a knife at the time. Yada yada they talk and crap. The peace of the camp gets interrupted by a mob that was chasing Love for m u r d e r. She gets taken and everyone kinda moves to a different area in the forest. Love escapes with Sam and runs into Kane. She bonds with Kane as Sam goes off ahead and meets up with the others. The others go to a cave (that was chock full of magic rocks.) And in walks Lothigue with Marigold. Sam and Loth begin flirting even though Sam is a fucking knife. Oh and during this Daniel has broken into Kat's castle to look for food to eat. Kat catches him and after some talking she allows him to eat and stay for one night (hah hes been there for weeks now.) Anyways Sam goes off and accidentally meets Irza (he was going to grab a spell but idk why anymore lol.) And Sparrow. Sparrow does some dark spell to return Sam back to a human state. Sam yeets out of there on Annya the griffen. And Irza goes with Sparrow to a ball at his castle to secure an allyship. Sam starts up a mental connection with Love is like "yo dont got time to explain but I just saw King Sparrow of Nightfall and he's gunning for Spike and Loth." Anyways Love tells Loth and he Immediately wants to book it but as he is leaving he gets fucking KILLED. (Still salty about how sad that made me.) Before that Halo showed up for like haft a second and she and Jay (Cardinal's long lost sibling.) Knew eachother. And Spike tried to kill her. Anyways yeah Loth fucking died. Sam pretty much said "hey I kmow a spell but it needs to be some where else. Or it wont have enough power." And just dips with Spike and Mari. While he and Spike and Mari go to Vinčestera. Everyone kinda spilts up with Cap going to do his own thing and Love going with Kane back to the magic cave. She collects some of the magic crystals because she's suspicious of an old legend which she smartly has connected to Sparrow. Jai shows up and mocks her slightly, confriming her suspicions slightly. He "leaves" and Sparrow shows up and Love has Jai teleport Kane away to safety. She gets captured by Sparrow and Targus Love has an amulet that helps her see when someone is abusive so she kinda has a word fight with Targus and Sparrow over hears. He realizes Targus is his asshole father and instead of killing Love to hurt Sam he teams up with her to kill Targus. Meanwhile Jai and Kane are now reluctantly teaming up to find Love. And Sam and Spike are doing a spell to resurrect Loth. Meanwhile Jai and Kane are reluctantly teamed up to find Love. And Sam and Spike are using a spell to resurrect Loth. Sam assumes it'll turn him back into a knife but it doesn't, instead it binds his and Loth's souls and makes him blind. Back with Sparrow and Love. They're fighting Targus and Targus does something to Sparrow's newly reformed wings to rip them apart and turn them skeletal. (Kinda sad tbh he only had them for a lil while.) And while Targus dies Sparrow gets really hurt in the process Love, having the huge heart she does for victims of abuse, actually saves his life and brings him to her childhood home to be healed by an old lady healer named Cook. Meanwhile Jai and Kane are in the red forest and they get jumped by one the most vicious monsters, Crooked Ones. to be precise. Jai gets hurt but saves Kane's life. Oh and during this Kat and Daniel bond and she lets him stay (the adoption begins.) Sparrow wakes up and is like "yo we gotta go get my sword fixed." So Love makes a deal with him that she'll give back his sword (she's actually unwittingly in control of him. As she literally has his life in her hands.) After he helps her kill a warlock that has been abusing and buying girls. They convince the asshole warlock to go with them to Sparrow's castle where im think he died but idk and idc. Meanwhile Sam and Loth bond and flirt and god they are adorable. Love and Sparrow kinda bond?? Because she reminds him of his dead kid. And after Sparrow gets his shit together he goes off to start doomsday (Love follows much to his chargin.) There's Captain, god of fire/life. Who has the emotional wellness of a fucking tree. Illidan the god of death, who is guilty about shit in the past and is actually a demigod technically speaking. And Evanna. She's an idiot. Anyways those losers show up and Evanna saves Daniel and Kat from the original immortal whisperer. They prepare for doomsday and Kane and Jai also approach the area while looking for Love. Sam kills an asshole named Wyatt who was Daniel's abusive "father" who killed his sister and Sam's former lover. (He used powers from an even bigger asshole named Lucius to do so though and we still don't know what happened with that.) Meanwhile with Sparrow and the gods a big battle happens, Illidan and Captain fucking freezes time for eveyone not at least 10% a god. Which is Sam, Spike, Illidan, Captain, Knave, Athena, Evanna, and whoever else I missed. Sam realizes things are going down and takes Spike to the battle Shit happens and Tero (Spike's former lover) shows up and SPIKE FUCKING DIES (I FUCKING CRIED.) Sam returns home after the battle not before noting Love and being like who tf is that. Before Spike died he met a vampire named Razzy and she kinda accompanied him around and ended up at the battle too. Oh and right at the end of the battle Jai leaves and accidentally ends up at Fern's shop. Kane, Love and Razzy go off and the gods bicker for a bit. A small immortal shapeshifter named Estel (Evanna's first creation.) Sneaks into Illidan's jacket or something. THEY ARE TOO LAZY TO WRITE THE REST!!!! >:-[